Donald Davenport
' Donald Davenport' est le père adoptif et l'oncle biologique d'Adam, Bree et Chase . Il est également le beau-père de Leo, le père de Naomi et le mari de Tasha . Donald est également un milliardaire et était l'un des cofondateurs de Davenport Industries avec son frère cadet, Douglas . Il est devenu le principal fondateur après avoir chassé Douglas. Donald a aussi un ego très élevé; il dit qu'il est incroyablement intelligent, parfait et meilleur que tout le monde. Il dit aussi souvent "Je suis génial!" Il est un personnage récurrent décrit par Hal Sparks . la biographie Contexte Né à Centium City, Donald Davenport a eu des débuts modestes, mais est un génie talentueux qui a construit Davenport Industries à partir de rien. Une partie importante de ses recherches portait sur la technologie bionique permettant aux robots d’exécuter des travaux trop dangereux pour les humains. Cependant, il découvrit plus tard que son frère cadet, Douglas, souhaitait appliquer la bionique à des êtres humains et qu'il avait conçu génétiquement trois surhumains bioniques. Réalisant que son frère voulait les utiliser à des fins perverses, Donald les lui a volés et a commencé à les élever dans un environnement sûr et à les entraîner à devenir des héros. Ensuite, il a de nouveau rencontré son frère et Marcus, le fils androïde de Douglas, l'obligeant à révéler au Lab Rats la vérité sur leurs origines. Donald rencontra plus tard Victor Krane, l'ancien partenaire de Douglas, et S-1, le principal soldat de Krane, qui révéla les "Lab Rats". secret. Donald a découvert plus tard que Krane avait toute une armée de super soldats bioniques. Après avoir vaincu Krane et ses soldats lors de la guerre bionique, il les accueillit et fonda l'Académie bionique de Davenport. Donald a fini par tomber sous le pied de Giselle Vickers, une dirigeante de la robotique qui cherchait à éliminer les rats de laboratoire et les soldats bioniques, ainsi que de son neveu androïde ressuscité, Marcus. Donald a ensuite créé une nouvelle mise à niveau bionique qui a permis aux soldats de maîtriser presque instantanément leurs capacités. et son neveu androïde ressuscité, Marcus. Donald a ensuite créé une nouvelle mise à niveau bionique qui a permis aux soldats de maîtriser presque instantanément leurs capacités. et son neveu androïde ressuscité, Marcus. Donald a ensuite créé une nouvelle mise à niveau bionique qui a permis aux soldats de maîtriser presque instantanément leurs capacités. Rats de laboratoire: Elite Force Quelque part après la défaite de Giselle et de Marcus, Kaz, Oliver et Skylar ont contacté Davenport pour les aider à retrouver les méchants qui ont détruit Mighty Med en utilisant sa technologie. À cause de cela et des progrès des étudiants, il laissa Adam et Leo chargés d'aider les soldats à faire la transition dans leur nouvelle vie, tandis que Davenport décidait de créer une nouvelle équipe, à laquelle Chase et Bree avaient accepté de se joindre. Pour la première fois de son histoire, Donald souhaitait créer une nouvelle équipe comprenant de jeunes super-héros. Kaz, Oliver et Skylar seraient les premiers superhéros parmi leurs rangs. Cependant, il a dû prendre un congé parental pour se préparer à la naissance de Naomi. Personnalité Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish, arrogant, and has a really large ego. He is well aware of his large ego, however, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish, and greedy, Donald is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves his wife, Tasha, and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Donald always puts his family as his top priority. Relationships Chase Davenport (Nephew/Adoptive Son) Main Article: Chonald Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call' with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. Bree Davenport (Niece/Adoptive Daughter) Main Article: Bronald Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. He calls her his 'Princess'. Douglas Davenport (Younger Brother) Main Article: Donglas Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. It was revealed that Douglas was the lab rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them and raised them to be heroes and save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not fully trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies. Kaz (Friend/Student) Kaz is like an employee of Donald, as Donald was immediately impressed by his powers, and that Kaz was willing to take responsibility for his actions. Donald also doesn't seem to get annoyed by Kaz (except when Kaz makes offhanded jokes about him). Apart from that, Donald was more than willing to help him and Oliver defeat Roman and Riker, likely as a favor for saving Chase's life from almost a year prior. Oliver (Friend/Student) Main article: Doliver Donald remembers Oliver from when he saved Chase's life. At first, Donald didn't trust Oliver due to him messing up his powers and putting his life in danger. After Oliver saved Donald's life, he was impressed (though he told Oliver to pick a better hand hold). Abilities, Equipment & Weaknesses *'Genius-Level Intellect': Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills. As well as being able to work out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He and Douglas are the only characters who appear brighter than Chase, or claim to be. His genius is accredited to the fact that he built Davenport Industries out of nothing. *'Martial Arts': He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being bionically enhanced. This may be due to the fact that he was more experienced. *'Bravery': Donald is a very brave man. Although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when necessary. He will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require it on their mission. *'Good Hearing': On multiple occasions, Donald says "I heard that!" when insulted, even when out of normal hearing range. Equipment *'Thermal Blaster': Donald has a high-tech thermal blaster that projects a beam of heat. *'Futuristic Weapons': Donald has a massive arsenal of futuristic, mostly energy based weapons, such as ray guns, some of which possibly are meant to stun targets. *'Cyber-Mask': Donald uses a holographic cyber mask to go undercover when necessary. **'Cyber-Cloak': In addition to his cyber-mask, Chase upgraded them to full body cyber-cloaks, which Bree and Chase 'borrowed'. *'Daven Motorcycle/Davencycle': Donald invented a bike that can travel 200 miles per hour, allowing him to travel to locations fast. *'Futuristic High Speed Helicopter': Donald's helicopter is used during some missions, and was borrowed by Leo to impress Janelle. *'Bionic-Resistant Riot Shield': In Unauthorized Mission, Donald uses a riot shield that can withstand bionic attacks. Weaknesses *'Lack of Simplicity': Possibly his biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. This is shown when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realize that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *'Technology': Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha. He even made a cellphone soda can to try and find out about the mission (which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo 'drinking cola'). His reliance on technology became his undoing when he was fighting Krane. *'Over-Inventing Things': He invents too many things unnecessarily, such as a secret laser system. *'Arrogance': Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or accept responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is where he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a colossal ego on occasion, such as describing Adam's monster truck as "a car the same size as my ego". He also has a hard time taking advice from others, even from Douglas. *'Lack of Quick Thinking': Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words and needs people to help him. In Mission: Space, Donald asks for Leo's help when Marcus finds the lab and inquires about the capsules. *'Selfishness': At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. *'Childishness': Donald is very childish, as shown with him being obsessed with Pig Zombies, and with him joining on Adam and Leo's zip-line and owning T- Shirt cannons. *'Being Blackmailed': Since Terry Perry found out about Adam, Bree and Chase, Donald bribed Perry to keep the secret, whenever she wants more money, she blackmails him saying that she'll tell everyone about Adam, Bree, and Chase. However, their secret was revealed to the world, rendering her blackmail useless. *'Interrogation': He was scared he was going to spill the beans, which he did, despite teaching the kids how to handle interrogations. *'Crying': He cries easily and is tender-hearted. Leo even wanted to use him for sympathy when they messed up a mission. Bree also mentions that Donald cries a lot. *'Large Ego': Donald has a very large ego, just like his brother. Chase and Leo say everything is bad when he is here because of his ego. Donald has a huge sculpture of his head on Davenport Tower. Even Skylar is put off by Davenport's ego. *'Hair-Pulling': As seen in Lab Rats, he didn't like it when Douglas pulled his hair. Appearances Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding Out for a Hero *Power Play (pictured) *Need for Speed (mentioned) *Follow the Leader (mentioned) *The List (mentioned) *The Intruder (mentioned) *The Rock (mentioned) *Sheep-Shifting (mentioned) *They Grow Up So Fast (mentioned) Trivia *In a way, Donald fills Horace Diaz's role as Kaz and Oliver's eccentric boss, except that they call him Mr. Davenport instead of by his first name like they did with Horace. **Interestingly, his relationship with the boys is reverse of Horace's in that he is impressed with Kaz, but reluctant to trust Oliver at first, whereas Horace was not sure to trust Kaz, but was impressed with Oliver. *He is a billionaire scientist that created Davenport Industries. *His stepson Leo Dooley and his adoptive son Adam Davenport are running the bionic academy, while he is working with his adoptive daughter, Bree and his adoptive son, Chase to take down supervillains with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. * Donald still acknowledges the existence of Superheroes, as he found out about them in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. That being said, he is the only other normo (except for the normo superheroes and Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med superheroes. *Donald remembers Kaz and Oliver from Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, but it's not known how he knows Skylar, as she never met him during the crossover. **It's possible sometime before The Rise of Five, Kaz and Oliver introduced Donald to Skylar, and most likely explained to him that Skylar is an alien. * Donald lived in Centium City 40 years before the show was made. * Donald knows where Skylar was being held hostage, because he played there 40 years ago. (The Rise of Five) * When it comes to doing hero poses, he needs it to be right even if it takes 2-3 hours. *Donald's room in the tower is at the end of the top hall and has a pool. *He is very enthusiastic about the things he creates, like a voice activated secret passage to the hyperlift. *He is so conceited that he likes to be first in the hyperlift, and calls all his phone calls Davencalls. *He loves riding in the hyperlift, like a child. *He has a picture of him with money all around to feel more like home. *He spent 36,000 dollars on the penthouse glass. *He believes that because he wears tight suits, he is a superhero expert. * He has a carving of his head on the wall in Mission Command, which Kaz made. *He has his own head on the side of the tower. Chase mentioned that the Davenhead came first and then Donald built the tower to support it. *Donald has been absent because he wanted to be there for his daughter's birth and his brother, Douglas, arrived to take care of Davenport Tower while he is away. *He sent a box of tech from Mission Creek accompanied with a Daven-note to the Elite Force. (The List) *Like Kaz, he doesn't like it when someone pulls his hair. *Donald might be older than 41 since he said he used to play in the sewers 40 years prior to the creation of The Elite Force. **His age might differ in the series due to timeline problems: ***In the presumed Elite Force timeline, it is revealed that Donald is 42 years old, meaning that he would be 42 in 2015. ****Cependant, dans l'échéancier corrigé, qui est également expliqué par les dates de diffusion, etc., Donald aurait 44 ans à compter de 2017-2018, si The Attack avait eu lieu en octobre 2016 et si un certain temps s'était écoulé depuis. Galerie Boîte utilisateur code: Donald